Beauty and the Jungle Emperor
DisneyandSanrio360's movie-spoof and animal style of "Beauty and the Beast". Cast: *Belle - Duchess (The Aristocats) *The Beast - Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) *The Beast's Dark Shadows - Claw (Kimba the White Lion) *Prince Adam - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Gaston - Scar (The Lion King) *Lumiere - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Lumiere (Human) - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Cogsworth - Little John (Robin Hood) *Cogsworth (Human) - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Mrs. Potts - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Snowette (Kimba the White Lion) *Chip - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Chip (Human) - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Fifi the Feather Duster (Human) - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *The Wardrobe - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Sultan the Footstool - Spike (Tom & Jerry) *Sultan the Footstool (Dog) - Einstein (Oliver & Company) *The Stove - Elliott (Pete's Dragon) *LeFou - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Maurice - Tom's Grandfather (Tom & Jerry Kids) *Phillippe - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion) *The Old Beggar Woman - Gabi (Rio 2 (2014) *The Enchantress - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *The Baker - King Gator (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *The Bookseller - Dan'l Baboon (Kimba the White Lion) *The Bimbettes - Lulu Catty, Susu Catty and Mimi Catty (Lulu Catty & Friends) *The Wolves - Various Disney Wolfs (Make Mine Music: Peter and the Wolf; Lambert the Sheepish Lion; The Sword in the Stone; Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears: Boggling the Bears) and Wolves (Frozen) *Monsieur D'Arque - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) Scenes: *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 1: Prologue *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 2: ("Duchess") *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 3: Duchess meets Scar and Nuka *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 4: Tom's Grandfather Invention *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 5: Tom's Grandfather Goes to the Fair and Gets Lost/The Wolves *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 6: Tom's Grandfather to the Castle *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 7: Scar/("Duchess" (Reprise) *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 8: Duchess Arrives to the Castle *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 9: Duchess' New Home *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 10: Scar ("Gaston") *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 11: Duchess meets Bambi's Mother, Bambi and Big Mama *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 12: Duchess Being so Difficult *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 13: Duchess Leaves her Room/Duchess meets Robin Hood & Little John *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 14: ("Be Our Guest") *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 15: Tour of the Castle *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 16: The West Wing/The Wolves Attack Again *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 17: Duchess dressing Leo's Wounds/Scar and Nuka meets Shere Khan *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 18: Something Special for Duchess *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 19: ("Something There") *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 20: ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 21: ("Beauty and the White Lion") *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 22: Leo Lets Duchess Go *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 23: Scar's Plan *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 24: ("The Mob Song") *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 25: The Villagers vs. Human Again *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 26: Battle on the Tower *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 27: Transformation/The Finale *Beauty and the Jungle Emperor part 28: End Credits Cast Gallery: Duchess.jpg|Duchess (The Aristocats) as Belle Leo.jpg|Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) as The Beast Claw.jpg|Claw (Kimba the White Lion) as The Beast's Dark Shadows Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Prince Adam Scar.jpg|Scar (The Lion King) as Gaston Robin-Hood-walt-disneys-robin-hood-3627787-720-480.jpg|Robin Hood as Lumiere Little John.jpg|Little John (Robin Hood) as Cogsworth BambiMother.jpg|Bambi's Mother (Bambi) as Mrs. Potts Bambi-disney-7904163-375-300.jpg|Young Bambi (Bambi) as Chip Oliver and company georgette.gif|Georgette (Oliver & Company) as Fifi the Feather Duster Big-Mama-(Fox and the Hound).jpg|Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) as The Wardrobe TykeHike13.PNG|Spike (Tom & Jerry) as Sultan the Footstool Petes-dragon.jpg|Elliott the Dragon (Pete's Dragon) as The Stove Nuka Smile.png|Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as LeFou Tom's Grandfather.jpg|Tom's Grandfather (Tom & Jerry Kids) as Maurice Bucky.JPG|Bucky (Kimba the White Lion) as Phillippe Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Monsieur D'Arque Category:DisneyandSanrio360 Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Movie Spoofs